Frankenstein vs Dr. Aris
Dr. Aris steps into battle after Frankenstein defeats her biobots. Prologue Frankenstein attacks Dr. Aris, Yuri, and her guards simultaneously. The guards are hit by the attacks while Yuri counterattacks. Frankenstein appears unharmed from Yuri's attack as Dr. Aris observes that her experiments have used up their life force. She is appalled as they try to get up again and orders Yuri to destroy them. Yuri easily complies. She then turns to Frankenstein and asks him whether he is the one who destroyed the DA-5. Frankenstein, unable to withstand her crass talk, releases a powerful aura. Dr. Aris and Yuri are both momentarily surprised as a sudden attack comes from above but Yuri creates a barrier just in time to shield them from the attack. Yuri attacks but is easily blocked Frankenstein counterattacks by sending a shower of spears toward his opponents. Battle Summary Dr. Aris blocks the assault, revealing a nano-suit she has been wearing underneath her clothes. She asks Yuri to stand back as she perceives that he will just get in the way. Then she faces off Frankenstein one-on-one. Aris releases energy beams from both of her palms which slices the top off a building nearby. Frankenstein is quick enough to dodge the attacks while the beams transform into energy whips that Dr. Aris uses to furthermore attack him. She goads Frankenstein to stop dodging and he abides by her wish as well as sending another shower of dark aura spears towards her. She easily deflects the attack so Frankenstein sends a larger batch of spears towards her. This time also, Dr. Aris is able to deflect the attack but not without taking damage as she did not think that Frankenstein would manage to manifest that large amount of power in such a short period of time. She notices too late that an even larger attack is aimed at her, which makes her realize that Frankenstein is not an experiment of Dr. Crombel or even of the Union itself. Rai, M-21, and Takeo arrive at the scene just in time to see Frankenstein holding Dr. Aris as he is about to finish her. Takeo abruptly stops Frankenstein from doing so and shoots at Frankenstein, surprising him. Frankenstein asks Takeo what he is doing and Takeo returns the question to Frankenstein because he recognizes Dr. Aris as his little sister Teira. Dr. Aris takes her chance and pretends to be the little sister of Takeo. However, Frankenstein reveals the woman's true identity. Denying this, she makes up an excuse that she's been experimented on. But Frankenstein counters her excuse by asking how he would have known information about the woman called Dr. Aris. Before Takeo comes to a conclusion of his own, Dr. Aris stabs him in the back with her hands to absorb enough life force from him to flee while taking him hostage. Takeo offers to be killed along with Dr. Aris which startles her. However, she takes notice of a small container hanging from his belt which she thinks holds the D from the Union and takes the pill. The effect is evident as her power increases immensely. She revels at the positive result of her experiments but halts as she suddenly notices the unusual feeling and taste from her mouth. Aftermath After she identifies the strawberry flavor from the pill she took, Dr. Aris slumps to the ground as her entire energy reserve is exhausted. To obstruct their vision with smoke, Yuri creates an explosion and flees with Dr. Aris' unconscious body. Image Gallery Ch150.jpg|Aris reveals her nano suit. aris attacking 01.png|Aris attacks. Arith's whips.png|Aris using energy whips. aris attacking 02.png|Aris using her energy whip. aris attacking 03.png|Aris attacking using energy whips. attack on aris.png|Dark aura projectiles raining down Aris. aris deflecting.png|Aris deflecting Frankenstein's attacks. spears toward aris.png|Dark aura projectiles falling towards Aris. more spears toward aris.png|More dark aura projectiles.